Forésia
by arisusagi
Summary: Ele não passava de uma simples rêmora grudada no dorso de um tubarão.


Tive essa ideia no meio da aula de biologia , foi bem de repente, tipo uma epifania, logo que o professor escreveu 'tubarão' na lousa.  
Ainda estou com um pouco de dúvida sobre a qualidade desse texto, mas acho que escrevi o meu melhor.  
É isso, espero que gostem. Postado em todos os sites de fanfiction mencionados em meu perfil.

* * *

Quarta-feira era um dia entediante. Não tinha nada de especial, era o meio da semana, não era absurdamente chato como uma segunda-feira, ou excitante como uma sexta-feira. Era só isso, quarta-feira. Todos os alunos da academia Samezuka compartilhavam esse mesmo pensamento, mesmo que não dissessem. Todos seguiam sua rotina e, no momento, encontravam-se nos corredores.

O sinal soou estridentemente, avisando que todos deveriam seguir para suas salas de aula. O garoto de cabelos cinzentos sentou-se em seu lugar aguardando a entrada do professor.

Não seria um dia muito diferente, mas Nitori estava empolgado, mal podia esperar que a aula começasse. Ele gostava de aprender, tinha boas notas em todas as matérias. Fingia uma dificuldade aqui e ali para ser ajudado pelo seu senpai, apenas um pretexto para passar mais tempo perto dele.

O professor entrou na sala, sendo reverenciado pelos alunos, apanhou um giz e começou a escrever na lousa.

-Hoje estudaremos as relações interespecíficas, que são relações entre seres de espécies diferentes.

Nitori abriu seu caderno e pegou uma caneta, anotando tudo com rapidez. Escrever era um hobby do garoto grisalho, que tinha o hábito de contar fatos de sua vida e seus pensamentos em diários desde a quarta série.

-Forésia é quando um ser de uma espécie propicia transporte para outro ser de outra espécie. Um exemplo disso são as rêmoras e os tubarões.

Ele riu baixinho ao ouvir aquilo. Era algo meio infantil, mas ele sempre pensava em Rin quando alguém mencionava tubarões. De fato, o ruivo e o animal tinham suas semelhanças, como por exemplo, os dentes pontiagudos e a agilidade com que nadavam.

-Essa relação é benéfica para a rêmora e neutra para o tubarão.

-Como assim, professor?- Nitori perguntou, erguendo a mão.

-Isso significa que a rêmora é beneficiada com o transporte, ou seja, ela não gasta energia para se locomover. Mas para o tubarão não faz diferença se a rêmora está lá ou não.

-Entendi- murmurou, sentindo certa familiaridade no que havia sido dito.

Uma rêmora, era isso o que ele era, uma simples rêmora grudada no dorso de um tubarão, que pouco se importava com sua presença. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar naquilo, seguido por uma imensa vontade de escrever em seu diário.

_"Hoje foi um dia estranho, as aulas demoraram a passar... Acho que foi porque eu estava morrendo de vontade de escrever. Enfim, finalmente estou aqui no quarto, o Matsuoka-senpai saiu para caminhar, então posso escrever sem problemas"._

Ele endireitou as costas, bocejando alto. Bateu a caneta nos lábios, relendo o que havia escrito.

_"Percebi uma a aula de biologia: eu sou uma rêmora grudada nas costas de um tubarão. Parece estranho, mas faz bastante sentido, o tubarão seria o Matsuoka-senpai .Eu sempre estou perto dele, quase como se estivesse agarrado. Não tem como negar, ele é incrível! Sabe nadar muito bem, fala inglês perfeitamente e também é muito bonito! Eu me sinto tão bem estando perto dele, Rin-senpai me ajuda com os estudos e com a natação, é ótimo tê-lo como colega de quarto. Mesmo assim, eu sinto que sou insignificante para ele. É um pouco frustrante, mas eu entendo que ele não sinta nada por mim."_

Nitori parou, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem nos cantos dos olhos. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes chorou por causa dos seus sentimentos não correspondidos. Coçou os olhos com o dorso da mão e voltou a escrever.

_"Nossa relação é uma foresia. Eu fico feliz estando perto do Matsuoka-senpai, mesmo que ele não ligue pra mim. Eu sou tão idiota! Por que penso nele todos os dias? Por que quero tê-lo só para mim? Eu sei que nunca conseguirei nada disso, mas continuo sentindo, devo ser masoquista. Acho que estou o amando, mesmo sabendo que eu não passo de uma rêmora insignificante grudada em suas costas."_

O caderno se fechou em um baque seco, o ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos, encarando a figura adormecida em sua frente. Quando voltou da caminhada, Rin encontrou seu colega de quarto debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, dormindo. Não pode controlar a vontade de ler o que estava escrito naquele pequeno caderno de capa azul, agora estava se sentindo um grande idiota.

Deixou o diário sobre a mesa, tomando cuidado para não acordar Nitori. Em seguida pegou o garoto nos braços, colocando-o sobre a parte inferior do beliche.

-Matsuoka-senpai- murmurou, ainda dormindo.

Observou-o por alguns minutos, sentindo um leve calor em seu peito. De fato, Nitori era um garoto muito fofo, e Rin nunca havia reparado em quanto ele se esforçava para agradá-lo. Puxou um lençol, cobrindo o que estava em sua cama e prometendo a si mesmo que passaria a reconhecer os esforços do seu kouhai.

* * *

Comentários? Críticas?


End file.
